robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Community:InsanelyLuke/Night of the Werewolf
Night of the Werewolf is a murder mystery strategy game by the group "Sons of Deepak", a group owned by . It is inspired by the popular party game, Mafia (also known as Werewolf). The game, as of January 30, 2018, has over 6,000,000 visits, 75,000 favorites, and has appeared in the featured section on ROBLOX. In this game, you are introduced with a role and expected to reach your objective, whether it be killing the werewolves, killing all the citizens, or an entirely new objective. Here are the list of contributors for the game, according to the description of the place as of December 7, 2017. * - Scripting * - Map and Gear building * - Scripting * - Costume Modeling and Scripting * - UI Design * - Music Composition * - Card Images * - Animations * - Render Gameplay Night of the Werewolf Screenshot-1.png Night of the Werewolf Screenshot-2.png Night of the Werewolf Screenshot-3.png|A werewolf in the catacombs. The game is set in a Victorian steampunk setting. Before the game starts, players are given a brief intermission to choose a costume, buy and use spells (boosts that increases your chances of a role), or talk to the others. When the game starts, the game sets their characters up in their costumes, gives them a random name, and gives them a random role (based on the amount of players there are). Players are given a brief intermission to talk among another before cascading into the night period. Night Periods During the night periods, players are given time to be able to use their special abilities or roles, if able. Most of them revolve around clicking or selecting a player to use their ability on. Few roles don't have their abilities active, or already have their abilities active nonetheless, during this period. When the night period ends, the game teleports everyone to the catacombs and is given a minute to run and survive. In the catacombs, everyone is anonymous, and therefore their titles/names do not show. The revealer, during this time, can view the name of their selected person. Werewolves and the murderer must achieve to kill their selected target. They must kill their targets, otherwise they'll survive. After the time ends, a new day arrives. There are days where the people with werewolf roles don't turn into werewolves in the catacombs, as there isn't a full moon in that day. Day Periods In the day, the game announces who was killed in the catacombs and what were their roles. Then, players are given a couple of seconds to talk among each other. After those couple of seconds, players are given the option to vote to put a specified player on trial (represented as a cage in the middle of the map). Players can select who they want to vote against by clicking/selecting one of the other players. If a player gets enough votes against them, the remaining time for the day pauses and the player is teleported inside the cage and is given a few seconds to say something in his defense. The remaining players can vote whether the defendant inside the cage is innocent or guilty. If the majority of the voters say guilty, the defendant is given a few seconds to say some last words, before crouching down and punching his the ground in defeat and is killed right after that. Then, the game tells the defendant's role and continues on. However, if the is a tie between the votes, or the majority of the voters say innocent, the game teleports them out of the cage and continues on. This process can repeat in one day until their remaining time for the day runs out and the game repeats. Roles Currently, there are 10 roles in the game you can be randomly assigned. There are three categories the roles are considered to be in: "Town", "Neutral", or "Werewolf". Town roles have the objective of killing the werewolves and the murderer (see below). Werewolf roles have the objective of killing all the other roles. Neutral roles have an entirely different objective. Doctor= Doctor The Doctor's role is to heal any player if they are killed in the catacombs. The Doctor, during the night period, can select a player to not be killed in the catacombs, and therefore have immunity. The werewolves will have the illusion of killing the target in the catacombs, but the target will stay alive in the grand scheme of things. The Doctor has a lot of importance, and the werewolves will most likely have you as their next victim if you reveal your role. Revealing your role as a doctor will get you into a lot of danger if you do. Werewolves know this is a gamble if they try to impersonate a doctor, as they have to keep the REAL doctor alive if they do, as there's about only one doctor per game. |-|Guard= Guard A Guard plays one of the most extremely useful roles in the game, having the ability to "protect" a citizen during the night periods, and will have the ability to kill the attacker (with a gun) if their target was the protected citizen. However, take note that a guard can be killed by a werewolf, even if the guard has the ability to kill the werewolf. Because Guards play an extremely useful role, werewolves will want to kill guards the moment they know who the guard is. It's important to conceal a guard role if you have the role. Werewolves wouldn't want to impersonate a guard role, because it's extremely suspicious to say you're a guard role out of the blue. |-|Hunter= A Hunter plays a self-sustaining role, having the ability to be on "Alert" for a night period up to three times. Being on "Alert" means if you are targeted by a werewolf or a murderer during that night period, you have the ability to kill the attacker. Because of this uncertainty, werewolves would rather want to kill the hunter when the opportunity comes; when the hunter least expects it. It is a normal, but odd strategy, to impersonate as a hunter. You wouldn't have much influence, but you do blend in nicely with the others. |-|Investigator= Investigator The Investigator's role is to interrogate any player they choose during the night period. After the night period, the results are revealed as potentially three possible roles. It is vital that the Investigator reveals this information, as they can easily pinpoint and deduct these results. Investigators are the go-to guys for any source of quick information. Werewolves might target investigators, as they're the most reliable source of information the citizens have. Werewolves could impersonate as an Investigator, though it requires using your known information. You could suggest that a townsperson is one of the three roles, one being a werewolf or murderer, causing the other citizens to think that their intended victim is the culprit. This also requires knowing the victim's role, as if the execute the victim, you have a net to fall behind. If they aren't the roles you listed, you'll be recognized as a fraud. |-|Medium= Medium The Medium's role is to communicate with the dead to see what they know. The Medium, at any time, can communicate with the dead. It requires the dead's cooperation, however. In specific situations, mediums can be important if an important figure, that has already received information. Mediums aren't considered as important based on the majority of the community, and therefore don't have the chance of being killed by the werewolves. However, there's still the possibility. For werewolves, Mediums are the most easiest to impersonate, as you can twist the dead's words to your favor. However, there's usually one medium. If the real medium dies, there's a very slim chance you're going to get away by impersonating a medium. |-|Murderer= Murderer The Murderer's role is to kill every citizen, being the only lone survivor. During the night period, the Murderer can choose any player to kill in the catacombs. However, you cannot kill werewolves in the catacombs; the townspeople must find out the werewolves themselves. The targets you choose mean victory or defeat. Usually, werewolves will try to keep the murderer alive. The townspeople, however, will kill the murderer on the spot if they found out. There's usually one murderer per game. You'd probably lose if you pretend to be a murderer, as the murderer's objectives is synonymous with the werewolves'. |-|Officer= Officer The Officer's role is to observe citizens to see if they're "acting suspicious". Officers can choose their targets during the night period to observe them. If they are a neutral or werewolf role, the game will tell you they are "very suspicious". If not, the game will tell you they are "not suspicious". Officers can prove your innocence as an important person. Usually, officers aren't that important towards the werewolves, and would possibly be the last players they want to kill. It's very common for werewolves to impersonate as officers in a defensive position, saying that a fellow werewolf isn't acting suspicious. However, in an offensive position (wanting to kill another person via execution), they'll be considered as frauds if they manage to persuade and execute a player. |-|Psycho= Psycho The Psycho's role is to be killed in an execution. While the game doesn't end if you get killed by the execution, you'll reap your rewards. In addition, when you get executed on trial, you get to kill a player alive of your choice. You benefit from acting suspicious. Werewolves definitely won't kill you if they know you're the psycho, as you're the decoy for them. Werewolves wouldn't impersonate as a Psycho, as they have no real importance for the townspeople. |-|Revealer= Revealer The Revealer's role is to reveal people's names in the catacombs. During the night period, a Revealer can select one person to have their name visible to them in the catacombs. With this information, you can decipher whether if the person is innocent, or a werewolf/murderer. Revealers have the clearest answers. Werewolves, knowing that revealers have the clearest answers, will have revealers one of the first people they target. Werewolves, though rarely, can impersonate as revealers. However, there might be one revealer for the game. Your words, when impersonating a revealer, will hold a lot of weight. |-|Scholar= Scholar The Scholar's role is to have the most influence in trials, having three times more voting power in trials than a regular citizen. Werewolves wouldn't target a scholar most of the time, unless in extremely tight situations. Werewolves wouldn't impersonate a scholar either, since someone can count the votes to prove to them they're not a scholar. |-|Townsperson= Townsperson The Townsperson role is to help the rest of the citizens find the werewolves and the murderer. Unlike the other roles, the Townsperson has no functionality that makes the player important. This role is to add uncertainty towards citizens. A townsperson would be the last on a werewolf's hitlist, since townspeople have the least influence and pose no threat. However, it is not recommended for a werewolf to imitate a townsperson, because they have the least influence and the least importance. |-|Werewolf= Werewolf Werewolves are the main posing threat towards the citizens. Their goal is to kill all the citizens. There are two types of werewolves. The Alpha Werewolf is the head leader of the werewolf team. When an Alpha Werewolf is alive, he or she has the final say on who to kill during the night and in the catacombs. A normal werewolf helps aid the Alpha Werewolf in his or her kills. If the Alpha Werewolf is dead or not present, the werewolves vote on who to kill. If the vote on who to kill is tied, the game randomly chooses between the two targets that tied the votes. Players who are werewolves must do whatever it takes to not get their cover blown. This can include impersonating, or not standing out from the crowd. Gamepasses Soundtrack Trivia *The icon for the Doctor role shows a plague doctor from the Black Death. Since the Black Death occurred during the Middle Ages and the game takes place in a Victorian setting, this is likely an error.